You Make Me Feel
by eclosion
Summary: Orochimaru tells Sasuke some things he already knows and doesn't want to hear.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. Like all the other lil' girls, I just like to play with them from time to time :P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat in the dark of his room, deep in the center of Orochimaru's home in Sound. A candle flickered on the nightstand, illuminating what little there was in the small cubicle: a bed, the nightstand, and a bookshelf neatly stacked with scrolls. Overall, it looked more like a closet than a bedroom, but it served his needs.

A soft knock at the door disturbed him from his musings, as did the immediate entrance of Kabuto, who never bothered to wait for permission to enter because Sasuke never gave it, not to anyone, even Orochimaru. The medic learned long ago not to look for anything akin to manners from the dark-haired boy; the sannin simply didn't care.

"Get out," Sasuke said as Kabuto approached the bed.

"Dinner is ready. You know Orochimaru insists that you eat with him every night," Kabuto replied.

When Sasuke didn't say anything else, or make a move to go to dinner, the medic continued to approach the bed.

"Are you sulking again, Sasuke?" Kabuto said with a smile in his voice as he edged to the side of the sitting boy. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and shifted to look at the man while the rest of him remained motionless. Kabuto grinned, "What's the matter, little boy? Do you miss your friends?"

Dark eyes suddenly turned swirling red at the mention of Sasuke's former teammates. Just that afternoon, he'd seen them for the first time in years, older now, but still just as determined to convince him of his folly. They were incorrigible. It was…frustrating.

Sasuke didn't move, he knew what Kabuto was trying to do, bait him. The sick bastard got off on being physically trounced, in more ways than one. The young man figured that was why Orochimaru liked him so much. The Sound leader was always just as willing to give pain as Kabuto was to take it. Hell, the man was a medic, whatever Orochimaru did to him he could heal, as long as he was still conscious. There were a few times the sannin took things a little too far, but Kabuto never died and never complained. Even when Orochimaru tried to involve Sasuke, the medic never contradicted him, even though the Uchiha could tell, without the Sharingan, that Kabuto was thoroughly infatuated with the Sound leader.

It was little moments like this though, that he didn't understand completely, and they irked him. Even though the medic was ruled by his superior, he'd been taunting Sasuke more and more. The dark-haired boy couldn't figure out if Kabuto teased because he couldn't hurt him any other way, or if he teased because he was attracted to Sasuke. Either way, they were advances that Sasuke thoroughly loathed.

"Too bad you still couldn't kill the Kyuubi-boy. Still got a soft spot for that one, huh?" the medic drawled with suggestion lacing his words, "You'd rather thrust something else into him than a sword?"

Sasuke didn't respond, but he knew what would happen next. This was the part he hated the most, because he could never control his reaction, no matter how hard he tried.

"Still too weak inside…" Kabuto hissed as he brushed his fingers barely along the young man's bangs, learing at him wickedly.

In a fraction of a second, quicker than the eye could track, Kabuto was against the wall with Sasuke's hand wrapped painfully around his throat. Again…. Again he couldn't control himself! He'd felt hurt from the taunt and he was holding Kabuto against the wall not to kill him for angering him, but to threaten him not to say those things that hurt his feelings, those things that made him _feel…_ Feeling was weakness. Sasuke knew that was why Itachi was still alive, why Sasuke hadn't killed him yet. He knew that this was what his brother meant when he said the younger didn't hate enough. Itachi didn't care what anyone thought or said, about him or to him; he was numb inside.

Sasuke growled, more at himself than at Kabuto, though the older man smiled at him in return. The Uchiha's lips curled up in disgust at the stiff throb he felt against his leg. Kabuto was already hard, it never failed to happen this way. Always after he felt the medic's erection through their pants, he'd let go and step away as if burnt. He always kept the impassive mask on his face, but Kabuto would just laugh. His actions spoke loud enough.

This time though, this time, his hand tightened around the medic's throat, cutting off the laughter, making his eyes bulge. Kabuto tried to swallow, but couldn't. Sasuke tightened his grip more. Soon the medic was clawing lightly at his arm, eyes wildly seeking out and locking on Sasuke's. They seemed to question him because this was not the way things usually happened. The hand tightened again. At that Kabuto was actively trying to get the young man's fingers off of his jugular. Through it all though, Sasuke noticed that the man was still erect, seeming to get harder at every further constriction of his airway.

"What's the matter?" the younger man asked, feigning confusion as he shifted his knee against Kabuto's length, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Sasuke?" a voiced slided over from the doorway, "Sasuke, what are you doing? It's time for dinner, not to play," the sannin chided mildly as he leaned against the doorframe, "Let Kabuto go."

The dark-haired boy shifted his blood-red eyes to the door, but gave no answer to Orochimaru, either verbal or physical. He just continued to stand there, choking the life out of the medic.

"He's right you know," the sannin continued quietly, smiling, seeming not to care about the plight of his second-in-command, "You still feel things you shouldn't, for people you shouldn't. Do you really want to know the difference between you and Itachi, why you can't beat him yet? It's because you care too much, feel too much. He on the other hand, couldn't care less about you or anyone else. If you attack him, he'll kill you, if you are in his way, he'll kill you, if it is a means to one of his ends, he'll kill you. Otherwise, he just doesn't care. He is numb inside, Sasuke, unlike you, you're still just a little boy. Even if you kill Kabuto, it will be a murder of passion, not cold-blooded, not anywhere near Itachi's level."

Sasuke's brow furrowed ever to slightly at Orochimaru's words. His hand let up on the medic's throat and Kabuto gulped air for a moment.

"Hmmm, but you already know all that don't you?" the sannin drawled amusedly.

Kabuto slumped to the floor, coughing and hiccupping frantically after Sasuke finally let go of his throat. The dark-haired boy turned on his heel and walked out the door swiftly, thinking briefly as he heard the door being shut and locked behind him that he would have to move to another room after tonight... _again._


End file.
